Geth Bomber
The Geth Bomber is a geth unit encountered in Mass Effect 3, introduced in the multiplayer Retaliation Pack DLC. They can be encountered by Shepard in the Armax Arsenal Arena combat simulator. Capabilities Offensive Geth Bombers will try and enter close range with their target. They will then proceed to attack by doing a quick flyover forward, dropping 4 bombs in their wake. These bombs explode after a few seconds, dealing moderate damage each, but the damage can quickly add up. If they have just performed a bombing run, or cannot do it due to terrain, they will attack with a moderately weak close ranged shock attack. Defensive Geth Bombers are protected by moderate shields and armor. Their small profile makes them difficult targets to hit with gunfire. If under fire, they will sometimes rapidly jerk sideways to avoid incoming attacks. Tactics *On any difficulty of Silver or above, distance is key. Even if they do not bomb you, the stun attack will stagger you, usually exposing you to a rain of gunfire from Troopers or Primes. *Be wary of them, for unlike other geth units, the Bombers are completely silent. *Paired with Pyros, Geth Bombers can become a real nightmare if you and your squad are hunkered down in a single area, since they can bomb you and your squad while the Pyro is pinning you. Combined with other geth firing upon you, said enemies can inflict massive stun and damage to everyone in the area. Deal with the Pyros or Bombers before they have a chance to get close and do some serious damage. *As with any synthetic, Sabotage is extremely useful on Geth Bombers. Once hacked, they will usually turn around and begin dropping bombs on other geth. Since geth usually travel in proximity, this can be very effective in weakening them. *Because of their relatively low amount of shields and armour, Infiltrators with the rank 6 Sniper Rifle bonus, a M-92 Mantis X, damage-specialized Tactical Cloak, any extended barrel and Phasic Rounds III will be able to take out Gold Geth Bombers in a single cloaked shot. *Powers like Overload or Energy Drain are useful against Bombers, but it's best not to rely on them. **However, when used to detonate Power Combos, these two powers can wipe down a small group of Geth Bombers in seconds. *The Acolyte pistol can hit them even if the explosion hits the ground; the radius is wide enough and should deplete their shields in a single shot. *Flamer is useful if specced for shield damage as it will allow you to burn through their armor and shields very quickly. Alternatively, focusing on armor damage for Flamer and taking an Acolyte for shields should also work. *Powers that may grant invulnerability (like Shield Boost and Biotic Focus) can save you from fatal damage if activated at the right time. *If a Bomber unit is killed before its grenades detonate, they will appear to explode but deal no damage to players. *The Scorpion is fairly useful against them as they have a habit of moving a lot, including vertically; Sticky Grenades can help with that. *Though Geth Bombers can be damaged by Lash, they cannot be thrown to the ground by it. Category:DLC Category:Drones